In sporting activities such as baseball and softball, which involve hitting a ball with a bat, the development of hand-eye coordination and swing speed are important to successfully and consistently hit the ball. Activities such as “soft toss”and devices such as batting tees are designed to improve hand-eye coordination and swing speed.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.